This invention relates to an electrical generator.
Electrical generators used in certain environments such as natural gas plants and gas pipeline pumping stations must be provided with special venting such as tubing or piping for carrying gases out of the building. Moreover, expensive, high strength casings must be provided in order to ensure that the generators are explosion-proof. The cost involved in providing properly vented, explosion-proof electrical generators can be quite high, particularly in view of the fact that a gas pipeline may include up to one hundred and fifty pumping stations, each equipped with an expensive fuel cell electrical generator unit with a short life span of three to four years.
Accordingly, a need exists for a relatively inexpensive, explosion-proof electrical generator. The object of the present invention is to meet such need. By "explosion-proof" is meant a generator in which the likelihood of explosion is reduced to a minimum.